Blair's cooking?
by RepairingBroken
Summary: Aha, my first fanfic. I know its short, but hey I tried my best. I hope it turned out well. This is what happens when Blair tries to cook. Enjoy.


"Makaaaa!" Oh boy here we go again.

"What?" The annoyed meister yelled while she was trying to do her homework.

"I`m starved! I might faint. Make me dinner?"

"You know I`m busy! Get your own food!" Huffed Maka. "I`m not your slave!"

"But Maka-" "GET YOUR OWN!" She said, slamming her bedroom door.

"And a PLEASE would have helped your arguement!"

"...Then please?" A blankfaced Soul said from outside.

"Too late." She said in smiley tone and went back to her work.

"So uncool.." Said Soul.

"Nee, Maka-Chan, I can try making him dinner if you'd like.~" The cat witch Blair said curiously.

Sweatdrops left Maka's forehead due to the rememberance of what happened last time Blair tried to cook.

**Flames and smoke. ****Need I say more? **

Quick shivers went down her spine, "I uh.." She looked up from her desk. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Considering well you know.."

"It'll be fine! Blair has learned how to cook better from watching Maka-Chan!~" Blair beamed.

Wanting nothing more then to get back to her studying (And to avoid an angry Witch.) Maka caved in, allowing a lengthy sigh to leave her.

This was going to be one hell of a night... especially if fire consumed the place.

"Okay, fine. Do what you want. But I swear if you burn down the apartment-"

"No worries! I`ll get right on it, nya~" Cheered Blair, happy as a clam... or cat... witch... one of 'em!

And with that, Blair jumped up, switching from her cat form to her human form in a pink puff of smoke.

Little did they know that Soul was standing quietly outside waiting for Maka to change her mind. (Or more like praying she would.) Much to his surprise since Blair was the one who walked out.

Luckily, the usually more than revealing girl was covered up in a less-revealing lacey maids outfit. Still, the scythe boy couldn't hold back a minor nosebleed.

"Ehh, Blair what are you doing out here? Why isn't Maka cooking?" His voice cracked and he pulled on the collar of his shirt to release some heat. An amused witch giggled, a bright smile placed on her face.

"I`m going to make you food instead! Maka-chan is trying to do work again."

His eyes grew wide. I don't think Soul's face could have gone more pale if it tried. To him, this was worse than being attacked by a Kishin. "_**Y-YOUR**_ making dinner?"

"Shh, its finee~ Blair knows what she's doing! Now what do you want, exactly?"

He was trying his best to keep his eyes off of her for fear of another nosebleed. He was also too hungry to put up a fight despite his contious telling him '_DON'T EVEN LET HER NEAR THE KITCHEN!' _So just like Maka, he caved.

"I want a grilled cheese sandwich... I" The scythe spoke in a defeated tone, his head dropping down. Blair clapped, jumping up and down cheerfully. "YAAAY!~" She ran off to the kitchen.

Maka was just waiting to hear the smoke alarms go off. Soul stood in the kitchen to watch and stop her if anything started blazing. The witch was determined to do well. _Clitter clatter, rumble russle_. Noises of Blair looking for the pan and ingredients went out through the apartment.

Maka's teeth clenched. She grabbed her headphones and blasted music.

Cheese? Check. Bread? Check. Pan? Check. Time to get down to business.

"Do you have everything you need?" Soul questioned. "I think sooo~" Blair sounded unsure. "Alright, you put the pan on the stove, the bread on the pan, the cheese on the bread and bam, grilled cheese sandwich. Nothin' to it."

"Gotcha~" Blair did exactly as she was told. And within minutes of "cooking" if you could call it that, the sandwich burnt to a crisp. "...At least you burnt the sandwich instead of **everything **this time." Sighed Soul. "I`m just gonna bug Maka s'more." "No ,nya! I can do it! Just lemme try again!" The witch pouted.

Not the pout. Anything, but the pout! A girl's pouting isn't cool.. and after all, Soul _**was**_ the coolest guy in the world..

Well in his own little world, he was. Decisions, decisions. Would he risk another fire or say no to a unhappy girl? I bet you can guess it.

"Try again then..." Soul sat down on a barstool at the counter and crossed his arms over the top of it, expecting another fail to happen.

Once again, the girl tried. Once again, the girl burnt the sandwich. Not **just **thesandwich this time however.

She burnt a towel which she recklessly left on the stove.

"BLAIR, NOOO!" Soul grabbed the fire extinguisher and blew the foam all over the counter. Maka would have his head for this later... oh well.

"One more time! And if I cant make one this time, I`ll stop!" Whined Blair.

"NO! I`m putting my foot down!" "But Soul..." The witch began unbuttoning the top of her maid's outfit. Instant reaction. Soul's eyes nearly exploded out of his head. "NO, FINE YOU CAN TRY ONE MORE TIME! Just keep your clothes on!"

She smirked victoriously. This is it. The big moment. **ONCE MORE WITH FEELING~**

KIDDING. But still. She carefully placed the items together, turned the stove on, and waited.

...

...

...

It... burnt to ashes.. C'MON NOW. Blair's ears drooped down and Soul banged his head on the counter.

Maka skipped out of her room happily after finishing her homework and studies, "What'd I miss? The apartment isn't burnt down, so was she able to make you any food?" She tilted her head to the side with a :o face on. "Not exactly.. close, but uh— Who am I kidding? The apartment was the only thing she _didn't_ burn" Soul rubbed his forehead.

Blair's ears perked up at a sudden idea and placed a plate in front of Soul.

"Pump-kin, pum-ki-kin~" Chanted the girl.

And just like that, a grilled cheese sandwich appeared on the plate.

'_Why didn't she do that in the first place?"_ Soul thought.

Blair smiled, scratching her ears. "Nyan, I wanted to see if I could make it without using magic~"

"...You forgot you could just make one like that, didn't you?"

"...Maybe, nya~"

**FACEPAW**


End file.
